In the healthcare industry, diagnostic testing is essential for properly diagnosing medical issues. Accuracy and precision are necessary to provide proper diagnoses. In order to provide accuracy and precision, diagnostic systems have been created to analyze samples in laboratories, clinics, hospitals, physicians' offices, etc.
Providing clinical point-of-care diagnostic systems, as well as other diagnostic systems also requires ease of use and fail safe mechanisms in order to decrease the frequency and intensity of user errors, which may lead to inaccurate diagnoses.
Furthermore, the size and scale of the diagnostic systems is also important. In order to be able to use diagnostic systems in certain settings, compactness may also be needed. To this end, the system may include both an instrument and separate cartridges used to provide samples to the instrument in the diagnostic systems. The cartridges may also need to be designed to assist in the compactness of the instrument.
Additionally, design of the cartridges used to provide samples to the diagnostic systems may also be designed to require less biological sample for testing, as well as be designed with ease of use and with fail safe mechanisms to further assist in the accuracy of diagnoses.